Restaurateur d'Âme
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Parce qu'il est le seul à parler avec elles... les armures... et elles seules peuvent nous raconter la vérité.


Me revoilà avec un couple très peu vu chez les francophones et qui me plait assez, j'espère que ce sera également votre cas.

* * *

><p>Les mains bandées, le bout des doigts brisés, le visage tâché, et légèrement en sueur… tel était l'état du chevalier du Bélier.<p>

La déesse de la sagesse avait intercédé pour ceux tombés durant la guerre, quelle qu'en soit la raison, afin qu'une nouvelle vie leur soit accordée en contrepartie de celle qu'ils avaient perdue à son service.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être revenu, leurs armures aussi, bien que celles-ci, ayant une vie différente, étaient bien plus détruites et usées que les corps des guerriers, de sorte que le saint du Bélier avait la lourde tâche de leur rendre la vie…

Son apprenti avait proposé de restaurer celle d'argents et de bronzes pour que la charge de son maître ne soit pas si lourde… il savait comment les réparer, il avait le meilleur maître du monde dans ce domaine.

Les armures d'or étaient dans leurs urnes, attendant patiemment leur tour de passer sous les doigts réparateurs…

C'est ainsi que Mü commença son dur labeur.

_« - Et il leva les mains au ciel, tandis que je sentais dans mes pièces à quel point ce qu'il allait faire le blessait…_

_Il était fasse à cette personne, son ami, son frère… mais il ne bougea pas…_

_J'ai bougé sur l'ordre que me donnait son corps, mais son esprit, lui, implorait de rester… mais j'avais un ordre à exécuter…_

_Et il était là, me revêtant, comme le saint qu'il devait être, un chevalier… mais il ne s'en sentait pas digne…_

_Je ne sais pas encore comment il l'a fait, mais il attaqua, même si chaque coups que recevait l'autre blessait plus mon maître…_

_Et à la fin, il était là, mort-vivant devant ses yeux, et je le sentis… une étrange félicité qui dura un instant. »_

Pièce par pièce, les armures furent restaurées… chacune disait à l'atlante depuis ses profondeurs, tout ce par quoi étaient passé leurs porteurs, comment les fines pièces de ce métal doré s'étaient imprégnées de la peine de leurs porteurs, de chaque bataille, de chaque combat… mais il en manquait une…

Certaines furent plus difficiles que d'autres, la Vierge eu droit à plus de temps, ses fissures étaient plus profondes, comme les blessures de son porteur quand il dut affronter la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Restaurer les Poissons et le Cancer avait signifié voir en leurs porteurs une charge, la culpabilité permanente de ne pas être ce que les autres attendaient d'eux, de simples hommes avides du pouvoir de la justice… Aphrodite et Deathmask cachaient la douleur de vivre avec.

D'autre comme le Verseau, le Scorpion, le Capricorne et le Lion présentaient des plaies plus étendues, de celles qui apparaissaient lorsque qu'elles sont causées par la personne que tu aimes le plus… comme quand tu es face à la personne que tu as aimé, mais en tant qu'ennemis que tu dois affronter…

Le Taureau était la moins endommagée, mais elle représentait les décisions prises… celle de voir la vérité où les autres ne la voyaient pas…

Et il y avait celle-là…

Il y avait une armure qui, depuis son urne, l'attendait avec méfiance, attendant son moment… pour parler avec Mü… parce que oui… Mü parlait avec les armures.

Les Gémeaux…

Le signe des jumeaux…

Aussi différents l'un de l'autre, qu'on ne pouvait sincèrement trouver aucun point d'union et de similitude entre eux.

Saga… Kanon… si différents… et il se sentait étrange avec les deux…

Il se souvint du temps où Saga faisait naître des sensations étranges dans tout son corps…

Les pièces de l'armure qui correspondaient aux bras étaient déjà réparées, mais malgré son avancée… il ne trouvait rien en cette armure qui lui parlait de celui qui, depuis quelques temps, lui importait… Kanon…

Tout en cette armure était Saga… tout lui rappelait Saga…toute cette armure était de Saga…

Mais il ne trouvait rien de Kanon en elle…

_« - Parles-moi de lui… s'il te plaît… »_

Mais l'armure ne lui disait rien de lui… absolument rien… pas même de quand il l'avait portée en enfer… rien de rien…

_« - Dis-moi comment il est… »_

Et elle gardait silence, avec ses deux visages, ses quatre bras…

_« - Je veux savoir… plus de lui… »_

- Maître… j'ai terminé les armures d'argent… que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous aider ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kiki, je me charge du reste, merci pour ton aide…

De rien maître, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous aider, je peux même retourner au fond de la mer pour récupérer les armures des généraux et les réparer si vous me le demandez…

_« - Elle… c'est elle qui te dira ce que tu veux savoir et que moi, j'ignore, chevalier… »_

Ce fut le plus claire et le plus précis que lui dit l'armure… s'il voulait en savoir plus sur Kanon, il ne devait pas le demander au Gémeaux… mais… au Dragon des Mers.

- Il y a une chose que tu peux faire pour moi, Kiki… aller chercher une armure qui me manque…

Et ainsi fut fait, même si son porteur était initialement contre, arguant qu'elle était en parfaite condition, et qu'elle n'était pas athénienne, il finit par accepter…

Et elle était là… face à ses yeux atlantes…

L'écaille du Dragon des Mers…

_« - Parles-moi de lui… »_

La forme s'imposait sur tout, l'image d'une des créatures les plus incroyables des profondeurs marines… était là…

_« - Parles-moi de sa vie… »_

Il posa ses doigts sur une crevasse, et comme si une forte houle avait frappé son corps, il sentit la force de l'écaille d'un Marina…

_« - C'est douloureux, chevalier… douloureux… »_

Il s'ouvrit une nouvelle blessure, soutenant le lien qui couvrait ses poignets entre les lèvres, pour avoir la main où il avait fait la blessure plus accessible…

Et saignait…

Et l'armure l'attendait…

Le sang commença à tomber sur le vêtement sacré, depuis son casque jusqu'à se queue…

_« - C'est douloureux, chevalier… depuis la première fois qu'il m'a portée, ça a fait mal… sa blessure faisait mal… »_

Le coup des instruments sur les pièces initia le travail, et chaque coup qu'il donnait à l'écaille était une déclaration qui submergeait Mü dans le monde du possesseur du vêtement marin…

_« - Et il feignit que ça ne l'affectait pas, mais ça le blessait… le souvenir le blessait… »_

Et de ses joues commença à couler des larmes… salées comme la mer… parce que tout en Kanon était lié à la mer, profond, imposant, puissant, captivant…

_« - Et il était là, avec son cœur brisé, avec ses espoirs morts… amoureux… »_

Amoureux ?

Les doigts de Mü cessèrent leur travail, il l'avait bien entendu, l'armure le lui avait dit… Kanon était amoureux…

_« - Et il souffrait chaque fois qu'il me touchait comme son armure… parce qu'il était loin de lui… du sanctuaire... peut-être qu'il l'avait oublié, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il le voyait comme le deuxième, le cadet des jumeaux… indigne devant tous… »_

Il continua son travail, mais il ne le sentit pas arriver…

_« - Et chaque fois qu'il s'approchait en cachette des terres de la déesse de la sagesse, je sentais ses frissons, ses nerfs… il se demandait s'il lui manquait, s'il se souvenait de lui… si une fois il l'avait vu comme il est vraiment et non pas l'ombre… »_

- Que te dit-t-elle de moi... – La voix de la mer, la houle qui se brise sur les côtes, qui s'écrasent contre les rochers… Kanon. – Tu es content de ce qu'elle te dit…

- Kanon, je... – Les yeux rouges… il ne pouvait pas encore la livrer, il devait savoir de qui Kanon était amoureux quand il est partit, tout ce temps, ce temps où il n'était pas avec lui… Qui occupait son cœur ?

- Elle te l'a dit… elle te l'a dit, pas vrai ?

- Kanon… elle m'a juste dit que…

- Et tu es content de le savoir, Mü ? T'as réussi, tu le sais maintenant, alors quoi… dis-moi… et maintenant ?... tu dois être heureux, pas vrai…

Et la main blessée de Mü reposait toujours sur l'écaille… elle continuait à lui parler…

_« - Et il se souvenait de lui quand il passait devant des coraux… dans mes pièces s'imprégna la douceur des coraux essayant de se rappeler de lui… »_

- Tu es heureux, Mü ? Tu as réussi, tu sais tout de moi…

_« - Et la nuit, il levait les yeux et voyait le ciel fait de mer et se demandait ce que faisait cette personne… __"__Que fais-tu…__"__ ? »_

- Ça y est, tu peux te moquer de cet idiot… Qu'attends-tu, Mü ?, De m'humilier plus ?

- Kanon…

_« - Et il était tombé amoureux de celui qui ne voyait que son frère… il était tombé amoureux du premier saint doré… lavande comme les coraux du pilier du nord… lavande… Mü du Bélier… »_

Les yeux du Bélier s'écarquillèrent aux mots de l'armure…

- Qu'attends-tu, Mü ?... Mets fin à ça, s'il te plaît, c'est suffisamment humiliant d'être…

- Je t'aime… – Sourit-il avec des larmes dans les yeux…

_« - Je t'aime… il le répétait toujours… la seule raison de retourner un jour à cet endroit… »_

- Je t'aime Kanon…

_« - Il se l'est demandé beaucoup de fois, s'il était digne de son retour, si le fait de me porter, puisque je suis une autre armure, le ferait être à sa place, loin de lui… »_

La main de Mü se sépara enfin de l'habit, pour maintenant, se perdre dans cette chevelure bleue, et voler ce baiser qui comblerait les désirs de Mü nourrissait depuis quelques temps… et ceux que le marina avaient depuis plusieurs années…

Et ce qu'il se passa après, seules les armures le savent… elles seules le virent… mais personne d'autre ne le saura… parce que, au final, elles ne parlent qu'avec cet homme qui repose maintenant sur le torse nu du cadet des jum… Non… Du Marina Kanon du Dragon des Mers… les armures ne diront rien, parce que seul leur réparateur parle avec elles…

_« - Réparateur… je sais que tu reconstruiras mes pièces avec ton précieux sang, mais… pourras-tu restaure sa vie avec la tienne ? »_

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ça faisait longtemps que je voulais l'écrire celle-la.<p>

Et encore une fois, merci à Kuropie pour les corrections!


End file.
